dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Krad
Krad (クラッド Kuraddo) is an entity similar to Dark, living inside his "tamer" Satoshi Hiwatari. He is Dark's opposite in many ways, including his name ("Dark" spelled backwards), having blond hair, wearing white attire, and always speaking very politely using a formal speech pattern. Appearance Krad is fairly tall and lean with long blond hair which he wears in a high ponytail with a long strand falling between his eyes. He has a pointy chin, slender jaw and golden eyes that seem to have slit pupils. He has a pale skin and possesses white wings. In the anime, he is often seen wearing a long golden trimmed coat with a smaller caplet that is clasped around his neck. Under the coat appears to be white shoes, white pants/leggings, a lilac underskirt and a belt around the middle. This is mainly seen in the anime as in the manga, Krad is seen in several different outfits upon his appearances. For example, when Daisuke lost Dark to the mirror, Krad had taken over Satoshi's body and was dressed in a t-shirt and jean looking pants. Another time when he was with Satoshi and talking, he wore a black turtle-neck looking shirt with a rather elaborate looking overcoat that had two arrow like pieces connecting in the front. Personality Krad is calm and cold but harbors an obsession towards his host, Satoshi, and his Hikari duties. His hatred and delight in cruelty flare up whenever he can seize control of his body around Daisuke Niwa or Dark. However, he is not unwilling to reminisce about his past with Dark and questions why the latter resists him. His potential targets eventually include anything which pulls Satoshi's attention away from him - particularly Daisuke but also including all other artworks. Despite attempting to convince his host to cooperate (and claiming he loves him more than anything), Krad is opportunistic and will use any means necessary to remove "obstacles". He will not hesitate to generate his own wings and use magic, regardless of the suffering and health risks for Satoshi. In his calmest moments, he is more calculating and quickly ascertains potential outcomes of events. He views Satoshi's recent emotional attachments and moral obligations as ill-fitting weaknesses which distract him from their main goal of defeating Dark and saving his own life. He acknowledges his recklessly murderous nature and blames the Hikari family for making him this way. Krad speaks with very formal language, even referring to his host as "Satoshi''-sama''". There are times when Satoshi willingly transforms into Krad, and Krad into Satoshi. It is unclear how much control is maintained by either person. History Past Krad is half of the artwork Kokuyoku, created by the artist Hikari centuries prior to the events in the series. Hikari spent years painting Kokuyoku, which was meant to be his masterpiece. However, as he conducted the magical ritual to instill life into his artwork, the phantom thief Niwa interrupted him. The magic went out of control and divided the artwork into two halves. Krad's half attached itself to the Hikari DNA in the form of a curse that shortens the lifespans of all descendants and enables Krad to manifest through his tamers' bodies.Manga: Volume 13, Stage 3, Part 20 Krad and Dark have been antagonistic for many decades.Manga: Volume 6, Stage 2, Part 10 However, Krad remembers a time when they were still one being and resents the humans who forced the halves of Kokuyoku into a body-less existence.Manga: Volume 8, Second Hand of Time, Part 9 The two generations prior to his current tamer, Satoshi Hiwatari, consisted only of female Hikari so Krad had been unable to transform through them.Manga: Volume 9, Stage 3, Part 2 It it unknown whether Krad manifests on male Hikaris' fourteenth birthdays like Dark does for Niwas. Before and during the series, Satoshi attempts to suppress him for as long as possible by avoiding attachments or strong emotions.Manga: Volume 4, Stage 2, Part 2 In the manga Krad's presence is first hinted at in the manga when Risa Harada asks Satoshi to remove his glasses. When the boy obliges, it causes a sudden pain in his chest and leads him to wonder if "that" (Krad) has finally arrived.Manga: Volume 3, Stage 1, Part 9 His known first transformation in this generation occurs during the Sage of Sleep Arc after Satoshi successfully separates Dark from Daisuke Niwa by trapping the former within the mirror artwork. When Satoshi kneels down to apologize to the unconscious boy, the sound of Daisuke mumbling his name causes his cursed Hikari blood to awaken. The transformation is painful enough to make him cry out and clutch his chest as white wings form on his back. Krad stands nearby Daisuke on the top of the lighthouse until the boy regains consciousness. He offers him a hand to help him stand and politely states that he had wanted to meet Daisuke, "the tamer of their clans", for quite some time. With is immediately wary of the angel and lunges at him, but Krad merely knocks him off the lighthouse. When Daisuke questions his cruelty, Krad grabs his throat and begins to choke him to death. Still speaking calmly and politely, he finally introduces himself. Much to Krad's surprise, Dark creates a magical attack from within the mirror which frees the dying boy by slicing Krad's arm. As the Niwa snatches the mirror and leaps off the lighthouse, Krad admires the strength of the Niwa blood after so many years and says to himself (and Satoshi) that the Hikari are the same. He suggests that Satoshi must cooperate with him if he wants to survive, but the boy refuses while still trapped within the body.Manga: Volume 5, Stage 2, Part 3 Krad attacks Daisuke with powerful magic. When Daisuke rises from the water with black wings, the boy entreats Satoshi to help him save Dark from the mirror, despite Krad still being in full control of the body. He smiles and attacks once more, complimenting the boy's unexpected comeback but needing to end the fight before Satoshi's body reaches its limit. He relinquishes control back to Satoshi soon afterward. The next evening, as Satoshi watches Dark escape from the mirror, Krad appears behind Satoshi. He puts Satoshi's feelings into words: Satoshi treasures the impermanence of humans. Krad hugs him, saying that he treasures the boy above everything else.Manga: Volume 5, Stage 2, Part 8 The evening after that, Krad seizes control of Satoshi's body and finds Dark along the rocky shoreline. Dark had expected him to arrive soon.Manga: Volume 6, Stage 2, Part 10 Krad takes on Satoshi's form in front of Daisuke after shooting Dark . In the anime Unlock Krad progressively gains strength as days go by, struggling with Satoshi over his body. One night, they fight, leaving the boy’s flat in shambles. As Satoshi and Daisuke Niwa are both trapped in the school’s cold room, proximity with Dark gives Krad enough strength to manifest and he appears before the Niwa heir. Taking advantage of Daisuke’s clumsiness, Krad pulls out a white feather from his wing and attacks. When Krad turns around from his destruction, he sees Dark crouching above. He launches his attack in earnest. Dark chides the other angel for recklessly using magic which harms his own tamer, but Krad remains unbothered; he will take Satoshi’s body as his own soon. Satoshi interrupts the battle, holding back Krad’s body from within and causing the white feather to dissipate. Dark takes the chance to attack, and their equally matched powers lead to a large explosion that makes both retreat into their hosts’ body.Anime: Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness'' On the day of the Horn of Neptune heist, Krad tries to emerge, mocking his host when the latter resists.Anime: Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune The curse gets another chance to take the body over when Commissioner Hiwatari gives his son the Rutile of Grief, an artwork that has the power to draw out the hidden abilities of the one who holds it.'On the evening of the Rutile of Grief heist, Satoshi successfully lures Dark in one of the police vans and locks them both inside, telling his men to start the engine. Krad takes advantages of the small environment and uses the artwork to enhance his powers and hurt Dark. However, the thief remains unhurt and eventually fights back, knocking the van over. Krad takes control of the body and the two curses fight above the ocean. Krad outshines Dark until Satoshi intervenes and cancels one of his attacks. The thief uses the opportunity to unbalance his opponent and steals the Rutile. Krad falls into the ocean and transforms back.'''Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile... Krad easily overpowers his host on the evening of the Eternal Mark’s heist and immediately makes the two witnesses, Risa Harada and Takeshi Saehara, pass out with a magic feather to be able to fight Dark in peace. When the thief appears, however, their combined magic affects the sealing ore Satoshi had brought, and Krad transforms back. Whether he’s been temporarily sealed within the ore with Dark is unknown.Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark Krad magically appears before Satoshi as the boy is retrieving the Wedge of Time from its hiding place to lure Dark, who’s trying to rescue Daisuke Niwa from the Second Hand of Time. He teases him about his new concern for the boy, but, when he expresses love towards him, Satoshi rejects him. The curse disappears with a laugh. Dark later appears to steal the sword and Krad forces his way out to face him.Anime: Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time Grabbing the Wedge of Time, Krad attacks Dark back and ultimately manages to push him outside the tower and impale him with the sword. Pleased to see him in pain, Krad insists on the fact that, in Daisuke’s absence, this body now belongs to Dark. Infuriated, the latter punches him back. As they are facing each other again, Risa Harada runs in their direction, and Krad catches her with his magic. Her sister Riku intervenes, and the curse, annoyed by her expression, turns against her. Dark rescues her from receiving a blow of the sword and flies away, but Risa remains behind, begging Satoshi to stop. Krad’s host awakens to protect the girl from another attack and regains control of the body.Anime: Episode 24, Snow Falls in The Heart Krad has another occasion to come out during his host’s winter break. He meets with Commissioner Hiwatari and tells him how to activate the Black Wings. On Christmas Eve, he overpowers his host again and waits for Dark to appear in the Central Art Museum to confront him one last time'Anime': Episode 25, ''The Black Wings'' and make him part of himself. However, the thief shows resistance, and Hiwatari fails to initiate their plan in time. Krad is forcibly pulled into the Black Wings, but quickly concocts another plan. Indeed, Krad can now use the thief to activate the Black Wings. However, as he’s starting the ritual, his host paralyses him and a wounded Hiwatari breaks the skull artwork. After his host tells him farewell, Krad is sealed by Dark.Anime: Episode 26, Eternal Dark Relationships Satoshi Hiwatari: Though Krad refers to Hiwatari as "Master Satoshi" or his "everything" , he does not seem to posses any real care or love towards him. He does know that he needs to use his body to take his form. He causes pain to his master, creating the feeling that Satoshi is nothing more than a tool for Krad to use in his pursuit of Dark. He does state that he is "possessive" over his tamer ; because of this, Satoshi is forced into a painful relationship upon Krad's awakening. Though there are times when the pair can be seen chatting , there is no clear relationship between them as Dark and Daisuke have. Dark Mousy:'' Krad and Dark were both derived from the ''[[Black Wings (Artwork)|''Black Wings]].'' They hold an antagonistic relationship, and Krad taunts and attacks Dark multiple times for things that happened in the past . Krad also lets on that he knows the secrets about Dark's past and his "wish" . In the anime, Krad sees Dark as a rival or a "pest" that needs getting rid of. Krad however ultimately uses him as a key to try to activate the Black Wings, in vain. Daisuke Niwa: '''Daisuke and Krad's relationship is a hateful one. Krad, because of Daisuke's connection to Dark as well as his close friendship with Satoshi, seems to hate the boy and wishes him harm . Daisuke is choked upon he and Krad's first meeting . In the anime, Krad tries to kill the boy when they are caught in the freezer. '''Risa Harada: Risa, after being kidnapped by Argentine, is saved by Satoshi in Krad's form . Krad, or Satoshi in Krad's form, was what saved her while Dark fought Argentine. As of yet, it is unclear if she holds any feelings for Satoshi or Krad, but she has encountered the "white angel". In the anime, Krad attacks Risa multiple times when she tries to intervene in a fight against Dark. Riku Harada: In the anime, Krad attacks Riku with both his magic and the Wedge of Time sword, after expressing distaste for the way she looks at him. Trivia *Krad frequently addresses Dark with "Mousy" and is the only person to do so. *Krad's name is "Dark" spelled backwards. *In the anime, Satoshi Hiwatari's flashbacks suggest the boy's fight with Krad is what caused the destruction of one of his chair's wings. *In the anime, Krad has an inner world resembling a cloudy, blue ice field. Satoshi and Daisuke (if Dark’s world collides with Krad’s) can walk and draw in it. Quotes *"Humans are not endless." *"If touching those feelings hurts you, don't go and touch them." *"My name is Krad. But you do not have to remember it, because here you will die." *"The 'noble' black winged half." Gallery Krad stars.jpg Daisuke and Satoshi with artworks.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Artwork Category:Main Characters Category:Hikari family